Power Rangers Orphan Rangers
Power Rangers Orphan Rangers (Power Rangers O.R. or PROR) is a fanfiction series created by Twinsister27 and was adapted from Ressha Sentai ToQger. Summary In the early 2000's-mid 2010's, five children were left as orphans and found their way to a train yard. It is now 2017. The five children have been chosen to fight against evil! Those five Children are the... Power Rangers Orphan Rangers! Characters Rangers *Lee *Markus *Nova *Oliver *Kristen *Preston Allies *Quin *Rachel Villains * Naraku * Evter Monsil * Fetocoous Minsrer * Garle Ginrel * Hare Mejsty * Icotoc Minsner * Jonste Mustar Civilians * TBA Arsenal Universal Train Pass (UTP) Morphers *Track Scanners *Track Slider Non-Personal Weapons * Rail Blaster * Rail Blade Personal Weapons *Track Sword *Station Shooter *Light Hammer *Tunnel Ax *Bridge Claw *Guiding Slasher Zords *Red Steam Train 1 *Blue Bullet Train 2 *Yellow Subway Train 3 *Green Bullet Train 4 *Pink Subway Train 5 *Orange Construction Train 6 Books and Chapters Books are sets of episodes, mainly arcs, dividing up the 47 total Episodes. Each Episode is called a Chapter. The Chapters reset to one when a new Book begins, but the series does not. For example, Book Two: Chapter 1-Love is A Funny Thing is Episode 9 overall, but is called Chapter 1 since a new Book begins. Book One:The Beginning (Episodes 1-8) Chapter 1-Let's Get On the Train! Chapter 2-Keep Moving Forward! Chapter 3-Emergency Stop! Chapter 4-Blink and You Miss It! Chapter 5-No Going Back! Chapter 6-Can You See It? Chapter 7-No! No! No! No! Chapter 8-I Have to Clean a Train? Book Two: Nothing Out of the Ordinary (Episodes 9-15) Chapter 1-Love is A Funny Thing... Chapter 2-Writing and Quick Thinking by Markus! Chapter 3-It's an Amusing Day For Us All! Chapter 4-Do You Believe in Parallel Universes? Chapter 5-That's Not A Train! Chapter 6-Give Me A Mystery! Chapter 7-The Thing About Missing Someone is... Book Three: A New Ranger (Episodes 16-20) Chapter 1-A New Train Worker? Chapter 2-To Become A Ranger! Chapter 3-The Sixth Ranger! Chapter 4-Zord Adjustments? Chapter 5-Jokes and Giggles! Book Four: Groups and Teams (Episodes 21-26) Chapter 1-My Best Friend is a Monster? Chapter 2-Royalty Arranged Events? Chapter 3-We're All In This Together! Chapter 4-Darkness is Winning? Chapter 5-What's Going On? Chapter 6-Everyday Heroes! Book Five: Power Development (Episodes 27-33) Chapter 1-The Golden Train! Chapter 2-We Are Still Friends, Right? Chapter 3-New Word: Compromise! Chapter 4-Our Life in Pictures! Chapter 5-A Train Terminal! Chapter 6-Keep Calm and Be A Power Ranger! Chapter 7-The Difference Between Self-Defense and Fights! Book Six: You're Not Dreaming (Episodes 34-38) Chapter 1-Kid's First Date? Chapter 2-Trains, Trains, and More Trains! Chapter 3-Dreams and Nothing! Chapter 4-A Brand New Movie! Book Seven: Final Change of Track (Episodes 39-47) Chapter 1-Christmas Time Means Less Fights! Chapter 2-Not A Friend! Chapter 3-Christmas, Christmas Time is Here! Chapter 4-New Year, More Fights! Chapter 5-Be Cool About Fire Safety! Chapter 7-Heading Back Home! Chapter 8-Halfway There! Chapter 9-The Ride is Now Over! Chapter 10-Last Stop! Everybody Out! Trivia *Oliver and Kristen's weapons are direct translations of their Japanese counterparts'. *Since the Rangers are all under 13 years old (except the Orange Ranger) the Allies take care of them and act more like parents. *Each Chapter title has some kind of punctuation in it. *The Background and Personality were the last things added to every character. *The start and end dates were perfectly timed out, but it was by coincidence! Twinsister27 was looking on her Schedule (calendars in months copied and pasted onto a Word document) and thought the series, having 47 Chapters, would need to be updated at least twice a week. Her first open spot was Thursday/Friday, and she decided it would start in January as this would give her a lot of time to write it, and it ended up that the Season goes a little longer than five months, ending right before July, when Twinsister27's Universal Hiatus starts as she doesn't update Fanfiction anywhere in July and August. Category:Abandoned Pages